May you be smiled upon
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Heechul est un homme insouciant et heureux, qui voit sa vie s'illuminer suite à sa rencontre avec cet autre qui a tant à lui apprendre. Cependant, l'horloge tourne, et, inévitablement, la mélodie finale résonnera... [Super Junior] [KyuChul]


[REPOST]  
Les Super Junior s'appartiennent à eux-même, Mad Father (qui est un jeu, pas un livre, je tiens à le préciser) appartient à Sen (Miscreant's Room) et le paragraphe est donc tiré du jeu. Quand à la ''chanson'' je l'ai écrite moi-même, et tout comme l'histoire, elle m'appartient. 

* * *

Salut ! Je m'appelle Heechul. Je suis un mec assez joyeux, toujours souriant, un peu enfantin sur les bords, très curieux de nature. Je suis le genre de personne à toujours prendre la vie du bon côté, à chercher le côté positif de chaque choses.  
Aujourd'hui, comme chaque jours, je regarde le soleil se lever à l'horizon, derrière les montagnes, créant un tableau magnifique presque surréaliste. Je ne m'en détourne qu'une fois le soleil levé, et me place devant le miroir.  
Je me regarde dans la glace. Mes longs cheveux -enfin, pour un homme c'est long- noirs de jais contrastent joliment avec ma peau de porcelaine. J'ai de grand yeux bruns pétillants d'insouciance, un large sourire joyeux, et je suis plutot grand. J'ai un visage plutôt féminin, qui contraste avec ma voix assez grave. Je me trouve beau~

 _'' Petit être, tu vis sans saveur  
Dans ce corps qui ne t'appartient  
Il ne sera jamais tien  
Petit être, brisé à travers les pleurs ''_

Aujourd'hui, je vais sortir. Je sors rarement, alors à chaque fois que je peux aller dehors, je suis content. Quand j'étais plus jeune, on me répétait que j'avais la peau trop fragile pour être longtemps exposée au soleil, et les yeux trop sensibles pour toute le lumière, alors je ne sors que les jours comme aujourd'hui, nuageux.  
Je marche dans les rues pavées, elles sont si belles ! Les gens me regardent étrangement. Je n'y fais pas attention, je suis émerveillé. Ça a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois ! Plusieurs boutiques ont fermé, remplacées par la concurrence. J'observe tout, je veux garder tous les détails en tête, ne rien oublier !  
J'arrive un peu par hasard devant un bar. Je n'y suis jamais entré... poussé par une curiosité débordante, je m'installe à une table, commande et attends simplement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A ma droite, quelques mètres plus loin, deux lycéennes rougissantes tentent sans grand succès de draguer à distance un jeune homme certainement plus âgé qu'elles qui ne décolle pas ses yeux de son journal. Je me détourne de ce spectacle en entendant la chaise face à moi racler sur le sol. Un garçon d'à peu près mon âge s'assoit face à moi. Il n'a pas lâché mon regard depuis qu'ils se sont croisés, et il a un de ces charismes !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demande-t-il en faisant allusion à la chaise sur laquelle il est assit.  
\- Non, non, lui souris-je joyeusement.

Il me le rend, et entame une discussion. J'apprends alors qu'il s'appelle Kyuhyun, qu'il a dix-neuf ans et qu'il chante dans ce bar certain jours.

\- J'ai beaucoup de temps libre, ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous revoir, me lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je souris, c'est vraiment un garçon sympa, en plus il semble m'apprécier ! On discute pendant longtemps, plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le bar ne ferme. Debout dans la rue, l'un en face de l'autre alors que le soleil commence lentement à décliner à travers le voile de brouillard, il est le premier de nous deux à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Comme on est samedi, je serai libre demain aussi. Je reviendrais. Tu seras là ?

Je le regarde avec incompréhension. Et quand je lui demande ce que signifie '' samedi '' il me regarde étrangement avant d'éclater de rire. Quand il comprend que je suis sérieux, il se calme et m'explique, l'air tout de même étonné.  
J'apprends donc ce qu'est une semaine, comment compter les jours et comment les nommer. On est le samedi 12 mars 1864, et il est 18 heures 36.  
Il sourit devant mon visage émerveillé et ravi, et on se sépare sur la promesse de se revoir le lendemain matin.  
Je peine à m'endormir, je suis tellement excité. J'ai découvert de nouvelles choses, et une nouvelle personne, et on doit se revoir ! Un petit rire de joie m'échappe. Je m'endors assez tard, mais me réveille en pleine forme. J'arrive au café et m'installe à la même table, il arrive quelques minutes après moi.

\- Salut !

Il s'assoit et pose ses mains sur la table, très près des miennes. Je n'y prête attention qu'au moment où il les attrape. Je lui sourit. Ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir.

\- Hier, tu ne savais pas ce qu'était les semaines... Il y a d'autres choses comme ça que tu ne connais pas ?  
\- Bah comment je peux te répondre puisqu'il s'agit de choses que je connais pas ?

Il rit en réalisant que sa question était stupide.

\- T'as raison... Tu sors souvent ?  
\- Non, pas du tout ! La dernière fois, c'était il y a dix ans je crois.

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Q-Qu... D-Dix ans ? Autant ?

J'acquiesce, souriant.

\- Mais, tu... tu as quel âge ?  
\- Je sais pas.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, interdit, médusé.

\- Une vingtaine d'années, comme moi, non ?

Je réfléchis. Physiquement, oui, on semble avoir le même âge. Mais j'ai des souvenirs d'il y a très longtemps... Je cherche, je compte les hivers (moments où je peux le plus sortir... quoique, pas à chaque fois) et finis par déclarer :

\- Une soixantaine d'années.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis son regard change et il rigole.

\- Haha, t'as failli m'avoir ! Mon Dieu, je suis crédule. Bon, sérieusement, tu as quel âge ?  
\- J'étais sérieux.

Le tableau doit être étrange. Moi, souriant comme un enfant mais honnête, lui, bouche bée face à mes paroles.

\- V-Viens, allons ailleurs.

Il tire sur ma main et me fait sortir du bar, puis il m'entraine dans une petite ruelle étroite plus loin, là où il n'y a personne.

\- Heechul... Je m'explique pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu ne mens pas. Pourtant c'est impossible, on est bien d'accord ?  
\- Ah bon ?

Il semble dépité par ma réponse.

\- Euh...  
\- C'est anormal ?  
\- Ben... oui...

Je baisse les yeux, déçu.

\- Tu savais pas ? demande-t-il, confus et dépassé par la situation.  
\- Non... Je sais pas trop, je me suis jamais demandé... Je croyais que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde... Enfin, j'y ai jamais réfléchis...

Il pose une main sur ma joue et relève mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et tes parents, ils sont comme ça aussi ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre.

\- Mes... parents ?  
\- Oui, tes parents... ton père, ta mère... Ceux qui t'ont mis au monde quoi.  
\- Ah, bah... j'en ai pas, je crois.  
\- Tu... Tu es né comment, Heechul ? m'interroge-t-il, et je sens qu'il appréhende ma réponse.  
\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas de parents, je suis juste.. là, comme ça.  
\- Euh... ok. Et tu vis avec d'autres personnes ?  
\- Non. Quand j'étais petit, y avait un Monsieur avec moi... Il me parlait, il chantait très souvent, toujours la même chanson. Mais c'est tout. Un jour il a disparu et je l'ai jamais revu, je crois qu'il est mort parce qu'il était vieux.  
\- Tu sais comment il s'appelait ?  
\- Non.

Il semble vraiment décontenancé, et hésitant. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui le met dans un tel état.

\- Franchement Heechul... Je sais pas si je dois te croire ou pas... Y'a un truc au fond de moi qui me hurle que je dois te croire et que tu dis la vérité, mais quand même... C'est dingue ! C'est... c'est pas humain ! termine-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Je baisse la tête.

\- Pardon.  
\- Non non non non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis t'y es pour rien ! Mais... Enfin...  
\- Tu me déteste ?  
\- Non, répond Kyuhyun après une petite pause. Non, je ne te déteste pas. Heechul... Je vais t'apprendre... Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu ne sais pas. Je te ferai devenir humain.

Je croise son regard brillant, et l'espoir renaît en moi. Cet espoir ne me quitte pas de la journée, mais dès que je me sépare de Kyuhyun le soir, l'espoir s'envole presque entièrement. Le petit brun a passé la journée à m'apprendre des trucs, tout à fait banals pour n'importe qui, mais que je découvrais avec joie et envie.  
Seul dans ma chambre, je me questionne. Suis-je un monstre ? Ne suis-je pas humain, moi aussi ? Pourtant j'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'être comme les autres. D'ailleurs, les sentiments... Je peux les ressentir ? Je ressens des choses, donc j'en conclus que oui. Et pourquoi je ne vieillis pas, pourquoi je ne meurs pas ?

 _'' Immortel, tu ne peux t'échapper  
Ta prison est éternelle  
Ton enfer est bien réel  
Immortel, qui viendrait te parler ? ''_

Je m'endors avec ce sentiment de peur. Quand je me réveille, c'est le lundi, je ne pourrais voir Kyuhyun que le soir, comme il me l'a demandé.  
Au fil des semaines, une routine s'installe. Kyuhyun a accepté que je ne sois pas comme les autres, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il aime ça. Moi, je l'adore. On se voit tous les jours, il m'apprend des choses, me raconte ses journées ou me demande de lui parler de moi, parfois je le questionne sur ses autres amis, il me dit souvent que je suis '' pas comme eux '' mais pas à cause du fait que je vieillisse pas, à cause de mon caractère et ma personnalité. Il me dit que je suis '' comme un enfant, joyeux et innocent... et un peu con ! '' ça le fait rire, je sais qu'il me taquine, alors je ris aussi.  
Aujourd'hui, il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir.

'' -Heechul...

Je relève la tête vers lui en entendant son ton sérieux. Il poursuit :

\- Je... Je vais te dire quelque chose, d'accord ?

J'ai acquiescé.

 **-** Je t'aime.

Il m'avait expliqué quelques jours avant ce que ça voulait dire, mais il m'avait aussi dit...

\- Je.. Tu... Enfin, tu m'avais pas dit que c'était possible que entre un homme et une femme ?  
\- Euh... si... Mais...

Il s'est raclé la gorge.

\- Théoriquement, on sait pas si t'es un homme.  
\- Alors comment tu peux m'aimer ?

Le sujet de mon anomalie n'était ni tabou ni douloureux, et j'avais juste posé la question par curiosité. Il avait rougi.

\- Euh... Aish mais j'en sais rien moi, je t'aime et puis voilà ! Que tu sois un homme, une femme, un dromadaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est comme ça ! s'est-il brusquement enflammé, faisant se tourner plusieurs tête dans notre direction.  
\- M-merci.

J'avais rougis avant d'ajouter, plus bas :

\- M-Moi aussi je t'aime Kyu...

Il avait sourit et m'avait pris dans ses bras en me tirant hors du café. Il était heureux, moi aussi quoiqu'un peu plus réservé. On avait marché, main dans la main et alors que le soleil disparaissait doucement, il m'avait enlacé.''

Je rougis en y repensant. Je ne sais pas si notre amour est bizarre, mais il est bien là, ça c'est sûr.  
Quand je le vois, le lendemain, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Il sourit en le remarquant et fait quelque chose que jamais, dans ma vie, je n'aurais osé faire. Il m'a embrassé. Mon cœur c'est affolé et j'ai bégayé pour répondre à son '' Salut ! '' habituel. On passe la journée ensemble, et il m'expose son idée :

\- Et si on cherchait des trucs pour savoir ce que tu es vraiment ?  
\- Oh oui ! On peut chercher où ?  
\- Je sais pas... C'est grand chez toi ? Y'a des livres ?  
\- Bof, y'en a mais... moyen quoi.  
\- On va commencer par ça alors.

Je le conduis jusqu'à chez moi, il se fige devant le portail.

\- Euh... quoi ? je lui demande.  
\- Tu vis ici ?!  
\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Mais c'est... mais c'est carrément un manoir ce truc !  
\- Ah bon ?

Il me regarde ahuri, je ris et décide de ne rien ajouter.  
On commence nos recherches par le sous-sol. A part quelques vieilles poupées en porcelaine et pour la plupart brisées, nous ne trouvons rien. On remonte et commence à inspecter la bibliothèque, immense selon Kyuhyun.

\- Ça va nous prendre des années pour tout lire !  
\- Non, regarde, c'est classé. Là, c'est des romans, ça, historique, ici, légendes et contes, là-bas, littérature et littérature étrangère, fis-je en désignant les endroits concernés.  
\- Et ça ? demande mon brun en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Je me retourne et regarde de quoi il parle.

\- Ah, ça, on m'a dit de ne pas y toucher. Alors je sais pas.  
\- Qui te l'a dit ?  
\- Le Monsieur qui chantait, quand j'étais petit.

Kyuhyun n'attend pas plus pour ce diriger vers l'endroit de la salle et sortir un livre au hasard. La partie '' interdite '' de la bibliothèque est la plus petite, environ la moitié d'un mur. Sûrement un peu moins d'un millier de livres.

\- On risque d'y passer du temps... me dit Kyuhyun.  
\- Oui...  
\- Est-ce qu'il te parlait d'un truc en particulier ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Par exemple... Je sais pas, d'alien, de fée, d'ange, des trucs comme ça.

Je réfléchis.

\- Non.  
\- Et la chanson, de quoi elle parle ?  
\- De poupée.

Il rebaisse la tête sur son livre. J'ai eu une enfance normale... Aucun signe, rien. Il fronce soudain les sourcils.

\- De poupée ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Ce livre parle de poupée...

Il le pose et en prend un autre, l'ouvre, lit rapidement, le pose, en prend un autre, lit rapidement, le pose, et continue ce manège sur une trentaine de livres. Je le regarde comme s'il était fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tout ces livres parlent de poupées. Tous. Alors ce mec avait de drôles de lubies, soit...

Il se fige, les yeux brusquement bloqués sur la ligne qu'il lisait.

\- Heechul. Heechul !

Son ton est paniqué, il m'inquiète.

\- Tes cheveux poussent ?  
 **-** Quoi ?  
\- Tes cheveux ! Ils poussent, ou pas ?!  
\- N-non, enfin ils ont toujours été comme ça, ça a jamais bougé...  
\- Et le soleil, tu peux aller au soleil ?  
\- Le Monsieur qui chantait m'a toujours répété qu'il fallait pas que j'aille au soleil, que j'ai la peau trop fragile. Mais pourquoi ?  
\- 'Chul... 'Chul... V-Viens.

Je m'approche et prends le livre qu'il me tend. Je commence à lire.

 ** _ **'' Tome 1, Chapitre 1**_**

 **Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sungmin, j'ai 17 ans. Du moins, en apparence. En réalité, j'ai passé 78 ans sur terre. J'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux noisettes. Mes cheveux ne poussent pas, ne tombent pas non plus, et ma peau de porcelaine n'est jamais marqué par de quelconques hématomes et ne doit pas être exposé au soleil.**  
 **Je vis entouré de mes frères et de mes sœurs décédés, figés à jamais. C'est notre destin, chacun d'entre nous finira comme ça. Au début, nous sommes humains, puis notre croissance s'arrête, mais notre esprit reste celui d'un humain. A un certain moment, différent pour chacun d'entre nous, l'esprit se fige aussi. Peu à peu, nos sens disparaissent, notre cœur arrête de battre, et nous redevenons ce que nous sommes à l'origine. De simples poupées.''**

 ****J'arrête ma lecture et relève la tête, terrifié.

\- K-Kyu, tu crois que...

Mais il ne répond, les yeux rivés sur autre chose, qu'il me tend.

 ** _ **''Nouvelle création :  
Nom : Heechul  
Cheveux : Noirs  
Yeux : Bruns  
Age de blocage physique approximatif : 20 ans  
Age d'arrêt mental approximatif : 60 ans''**_**

Je stoppe encore ma lecture, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Kyu... Kyu... Kyu, c'est une mauvaise blague ?

En tournant la tête vers lui, j'aperçois, sous la dernière étagère, ce qui ressemble à une mèche de cheveux blonds. Je l'attrape doucement et cris d'horreur.  
Une poupée en porcelaine, d'une jeune homme blond eux yeux noisettes qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Et marqué au feutre sur l'intérieur de sa main, un prénom : Sungmin.  
Je regarde Kyuhyun, il a l'air tout aussi apeuré que moi.

\- K-Kyu... C'est pas possible...

Il me serre contre lui et je laisse mes larmes couler.

 _''Tu n'est qu'une poupée  
Figé dans les ages  
Sans cœur et sans bagages  
Une simple poupée''_

\- Ça va aller 'Chul... ca va aller...

Il me berce doucement, et dans ses bras je finis par m'apaiser.  
Il est tard, on décide d'arrêter les recherches, et même de les stopper définitivement. On va se coucher sans même manger, l'appétit coupé, et je m'endors contre lui, le seul endroit où je peux me sentir apaisé.  
Je décide d'oublier cette histoire, le Monsieur n'était après tout peut être qu'un fou et cette poupée était juste une coïncidence. Oui, voilà, même Kyu est d'accord avec moi. Même si au fond, on sait tout les deux qu'on a tord.

\- Kyuuuuu !

Je saute directement sur lui et m'accroche en mode koala, riant aux éclats. Mon brun me suit dans mon rire et me fait doucement lâcher prise. Voyant que je résiste, il abandonne la douceur et choisi un moyen radical : les chatouilles. Je m'écrase par terre en me tortillant, étranglé par mon rire. Il s'allonge à côté de moi dans l'herbe et je pose ma tête sur son torse, calmé.

\- Je t'aime, me chuchote Kyu.

Je souris. Comme le soleil se couche, on décide de rentrer chez moi, le jardin devant un peu trop froid.

On passe à table, Kyuhyun est à côté de moi alors que je cuisine.

\- 'Chul... tu m'aimes ?

Question stupide. Je souris, il sait que je l'aime. Ma vue se trouble.

\- Euh.. quoi ?

La voix de mon ange me ramène sur Terre.

\- Mmh ?  
\- Tu.. tu as dit quoi ? me demande-t-il, incertain et... peiné ?!  
\- J'avais pas répondu, j'ai eu un petit vertige. Mais tu sais parfaitement que moi aussi, je t'aime, mon Kyu.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les sienne et retourne au repas, mais son air inquiet ne disparaît pas. Il mange en silence, l'air perdu dans ses pensées que je n'ose pas interrompre. Il rentre chez lui, et je vais me coucher.  
Quelques jours après, mon brun s'est enfin détendu et a arrêter de s'inquiéter pour je-ne-sais-quoi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi matin, je verrais Kyu ce soir. Je me lève à 8 heures – j'en appris à lire l'heure ! – et descends dans la cuisine manger mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, sans pourtant avoir conscience de les avoir fermés avant, je suis dans ma chambre. Je cligne des yeux, regarde autour de moi, c'est bien ma chambre. C'est impossible, j'étais dans la cuisine ! Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge : 12 heures. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
Je me dis que j'ai simplement rêvé et dormi plus que d'habitude, et ma journée passe, suivie de plusieurs autres, jusqu'au samedi tant attendu ! On sonne, je vais ouvrir à Kyu, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Salut ! attaque-t-il d'emblée.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans le salon, assis sur le canapé à côté de Kyuhyun. Il me regarde sans comprendre, blessé, surpris.

\- K-Kyu ? Comment on est arrivés là ? On était devant la porte et –  
\- On était devant la porte et tu m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais là. Tu m'as quand même fait entrer et là tu viens de m'annoncer que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, que je t'ennuies et que je ferais mieux de partir et de ne pas revenir !

Des larmes apparaissent au bord de ses yeux, même s'il tente de les retenir. Moi je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Mais... Kyu... J'ai jamais dit ça... Je venait de t'ouvrir, puis d'un coup pof ! Je me retrouve ici à côté de toi.  
\- Haha, t'es schizo aussi maintenant ?!

Je baisse la tête, ne supportant l'agressivité dans sa voix.

\- Déjà la dernière fois, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pas, ça m'a fait mal. Mais là.. ! Si tu veux rompre, dis-le clairement !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais quand... J'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais pas ! C'est faux !  
\- L'autre jour dans la cuisine. Tu me traite de menteur ?!  
\- Non ! C'est faux, je t'aime. Je ne t'ai jamais menti Kyu, ce jour-là je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Et je t'aime !

Il soupire et l'inquiétude semble prendre le pas sur sa colère.

\- Juste avant d'avoir ton ''vertige'' tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Je me bloque. Je relève les yeux vers lui, et j'aimerais poser ma main sur sa jour mais mon bras ne me répond plus. Je panique. Il le voit.

\- Heechul ? C'est à cause... à cause de... enfin, le truc du livre ? C'est vraiment vrai ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Alors... c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais dit ça ?  
\- Oui...

Il semble mort d'inquiétude et court vers la bibliothèque. Quand mon corps accepte enfin de bouger, je me lève te le suit. Je le vois, à genoux par terre, entouré de livres, tremblotant. Il tient entre ses mains un unique ouvrage à la couverture rouge, ouvert à la dernière page. J'approche et lui prend le livre des mains, je lis le dernier paragraphe.

 ** _ **'' Ne perds jamais le souvenir des gens qui ont été sacrifiés ici. Aucun d'entre nous n'avaient de famille. Personne ne nous cherchait... Personne n'avait de souvenirs de nous... Personne ne savait qu'on existait. Notre existence sera oubliée avec le monde. Pourtant on a vécu. Alors je ne veux pas que tu nous oublie. Je veux que tu gardes dans ton cœur la preuve que nous étions en vie. C'est le moins que tu puisse faire pour nous. ''  
**_** **  
**Mon cœur se serre. Je retourne le livre et lit le résumé. Une œuvre fictive du nom de '' Mad Father '' racontant l'histoire d'une petite fille, Aya, dont le père – fou – tue des enfants pour les transformer en poupées. La phrase finale est d'un enfant – une poupée, lui aussi – qui sacrifie sa vie pour sauver Aya.  
Même si ici aussi il s'agit de poupées, ce n'est pas la même chose. A la base, moi, je ne suis pas humain. Peut être bien que le monsieur qui chantait était vraiment fou, comme le père de ce roman, et qu'il a créé des poupées vivantes qui, a un certain moment, perdaient ce qu'elles avaient d'humain et devenaient des poupées sans vie, comme de simples objets.  
Kyuhyun semble enfin se ranimer et il se relève. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que je vois ses larmes.

\- Toi aussi... Tu vas mourir.

C'est pour ça qu'il restait bloqué sur ce paragraphe ? Je soupire tristement, il a raison.

\- Oui. Mais toi aussi Kyu, on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre.  
\- Je sais, mais toi, toi... Toi tu commences déjà à partir !

Il laisse enfin exploser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en même temps qu'il éclate en sanglots. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. Même pendant les recherches, il avait peur, mais il ne pleurait pas. Peut être qu'il est comme ça parce qu'il a compris que c'était réel, que c'était pas un jeu, qu'on pouvait pas fuir cette douloureuse vérité.

 ** __** _'' Petit être, tu vis sans couleurs_ _  
Dans un monde qui ne te vois pas  
T'amouracher apporterait quoi ?  
Petit être, réfugié dans la douleur ''  
_  
Je le prend dans mes bras et le serre contre moi.

\- T'inquiètes pas Kyu... C'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'ai encore plusieurs années !

Il sait aussi bien que moi que c'est un mensonge, mais que peut-on y faire ? Rien. Strictement rien. Il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire, on ne peut pas arrêter le temps, on ne peut pas empêcher la vie de nous échapper.

\- 'Chul-

Je le coupe.

\- Kyu, quand je serai... Quand je serai plus là, est-ce que... enfin, je serai une poupée, pas un cadavre. Tu pourras... me garder ? Si ça ne te fais pas trop mal... Kyu, j'aimerais être avec toi pour toujours. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer toute ta vie, non, au contraire, je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais... enfin, je serai juste une poupée de porcelaine. J'aimerai que tu me garde, et que plus tard tu puisse dire à la personne qui partagera ta vie que je suis '' un beau souvenir ''. Tu... tu veux bien ?

Je le sens pleurer contre mon épaule, ma tirade n'a rien arrangé du tout, mais il fallait que je lui demande, c'est trop important.

\- Oui... Oui, Heechul, je prendrais soin de toi, toute ma vie, je ne laisserai personne te toucher ou... ou t'abîmer. Je te le promets.

Je le serre encore plus fort, lui s'accroche à moi comme un désespéré. Je retiens mes larmes, je dois être fort une dernière fois. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun doute que c'est la dernière.  
Entre mes '' absences '', mon corps qui se paralyse, mes sens qui se perdent... J'ai pas voulu alarmer mon ange avec ça, j'ai voulu retarder le moment au maximum, comme si ne pas en parler retarderait le moment fatidique. C'était idiot.

 _'' Immortel, tu ne peux le regarder  
Il partira avant toi  
Il ne sera jamais là  
Immortel, qui donc voudrait t'aimer ? ''_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'enfant, on n'a fait que me mentir. On m'a raconté de belles conneries !  
Une autre semaine passe, Kyu passe tout son temps libre avec moi, il a même séché tous ses cours. Ensemble, on essaie d'oublier la douleur. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour. Je l'ai pas dit à Kyu, je veux pas le rendre triste, mais je sais qu'il l'a senti, j'ai vu cet éclat dans son regard. Cet éclat de peur, de tristesse. Et tout au fond de ses yeux, la joie de pouvoir être encore avec moi. L'espoir que je ne parte pas, que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais c'est bel et bien la réalité.

 _'' Tu n'est qu'une poupée  
Figé dans les ages  
Sans cœur et sans bagages  
Une simple poupée ''  
_  
Je le regarde dans les yeux, assit face à lui. Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une unique larme roule sur ma joue.

\- Je t'aime mon Kyu...  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime 'Chul, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Un dernier sourire. Le dernier.

 ** **Assit face à une belle poupée, un garçon pleure, cris de désespoir et de douleur mêlées. Il pleure la perte de celui qu'il aime, il cris sa rage et son impuissance de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le ramener. Au loin, une berceuse malsaine retentit comme le gong des enfers.  
**** ** _  
_** _'' Petit être, tu vis sans saveur_ _  
Dans ce corps qui ne t'appartient  
Il ne sera jamais tien  
Petit être, brisé à travers les pleurs_

 _Immortel, tu ne peux t'échapper_  
 _Ta prison est éternelle_  
 _Ton enfer est bien réel_  
 _Immortel, qui viendrait te parler ?_

 _Tu n'est qu'une poupée_  
 _Figé dans les ages_  
 _Sans cœur et sans bagages_  
 _Une simple poupée_

 _Petit être, tu vis sans couleurs_  
 _Dans un monde qui ne te vois pas_  
 _T'amouracher apporterait quoi ?_  
 _Petit être, réfugié dans la douleur_

 _Immortel, tu ne peux le regarder_  
 _Il partira avant toi_  
 _Il ne sera jamais là_  
 _Immortel, qui donc voudrait t'aimer ?_

 _Tu n'est qu'une poupée_  
 _Figé dans les ages_  
 _Sans cœur et sans bagages_  
 _Une simple poupée.''_


End file.
